


After hours with cursed dust

by purplefox



Series: ShukitaWeek2019 AfterdarkVersion [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Traits, Blow Jobs, Catboy Akira, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Sex Pollen, ShukitaWeek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shukita Week Day 2 Late Nights and Status effectsAkira had a feeling going alone into Mementos would come to bite him one day but he hadn't expected something like this.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShukitaWeek2019 AfterdarkVersion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575691
Kudos: 47





	After hours with cursed dust

Maybe Akira listened to his boyfriend a little too much. Maybe just maybe he gave into Yusuke’s whims and treated him just a little too nicely. That was what he knew to be true now. It had been so exciting to hang out with Yusuke just the two of them. Have their own adventures.

It had been nice to be Yusuke and Akira and Fox and Joker. Things just looked different when they were running about in the metaverse. Akira had thought he had been careful and not making any stupid mistakes but coming into mementos on their own was already stupid as hell.

They were strong but safety was better in numbers. They simply could not catch everything. That was just how things were and Akira knew that. He had been fighting for so long and he knew better than anyone how tricky shadows were.

He was the one that had to deal with Igor and those warden twins. He got these things a little better than the others so while he had been staying close to the easier levels it still had been stupid to charge in here with his boyfriend like the metaverse was some sort of date spot.

Morgana had said time and time again that mementos changed. Akira had seen himself how simple things like the weather affected the metaverse. It was just how things were. Akira had known that but he had thought things were fine enough to horse around as Yusuke got his fill.

Or they messed around with weaker Shadows side by side. Fox and Joker supporting each other and being flirtier than they usually were. Yeah, they had seriously been stupid here.

Akira pushed Yusuke out the way of the attack of the unknown shadow before he coughed. He had thought it was going to be something to blind him or take over his mind but he felt warm. Uncomfortably warm. There was an itch in his mouth and his ears felt strange.

Yusuke’s sword slashed silver before him as Akira fumbled to break open one of his healing potions. The first one did nothing and he hissed as he heard the shadow turn to dust. “Joker!” He could hear Yusuke. Actually, there was some serious warmth in his body but he could hear him very well. “Joker?”

“Waiting area.” Akira panted as he bent forward. “We need to get back to the waiting area.” The warmth was spreading through him. His coat was uncomfortable and the warmth in his mouth. His tongue felt weird. “That’s new.” He panted as he glanced up toward Yusuke. They really should not have come in here by themselves. “Waiting area?”

Yusuke’s hand pressed against his back before he supported Akira. “Yes.” Yusuke said softly. Had his voice always been so deep? So sexy? Akira was so warm. “That shadow did something to you. We need somewhere safe. The waiting area isn’t that far away. We need to find the platform.” Hopefully they would find it quickly.

X

“This.” Yusuke gasped as Akira pressed between his legs. “Is interesting.” He had managed to half carry Akira to the waiting area. He had been so consumed with the thought of getting him there he had barely noticed the changes Akira’s body was going through. It was hard to ignore now.

When Akira’s mask had faded away all of the changes his body had undergone became very apparent. Yusuke was confused on just what he should do even as he watched Akira make very apparent what he wanted to do.

“I have my doubts about whether trying to leave is a good idea.” Yusuke swallowed as Akira’s hands made a familiar path up his legs. The slow drag up his leg before slipping to his inner thighs was nothing new. The soft pricks of claws that he could feel along that glide that was new.

The new shadow they had encountered. Yusuke was beginning to put together just what aliments Akira suffered. He had flushed. His body had undergone many different changes. Now that Yusuke could see his eyes clearly, they were dilated. None of the creams he had tried had worked. Akira had so many things to use and none of them had been any use. It was almost disheartening.

“You buy so many things. We create so many things and then we run into this.” Yusuke whispered as he tipped Akira’s head back. The heated look in his eyes. He was familiar with an aroused Akira but this was very new. “Cat ears and a tail.” He murmured as he swept his hand up to tease the black ears. Akira’s normal ears had vanished for these to take their place. “What else do you have?” He dragged his thump down Akira’s lip to investigate. “Tongue?” Fangs peeked out inside. “Oh my.” Yusuke paused. “The only thing I’m certain of is that it won’t be permanent.”

But how long exactly would Akira be a heated creature? His black tail swished and his hands kept gliding in ways that made Yusuke’s body respond. Those fangs on the other hand seemed dangerous. But at the same time it made Joker seem even more alluring.

“Are you in heat?” He stroked his hand down Akira’s back before he reached to gently grab the tail that was wagging. Akira arched before he hissed and his eyes went gold. His hands dug into Yusuke’s hip even while his tail batted Yusuke’s hand away. “Am I… not to touch you?” Yusuke whispered as he watched Akira? But you touch me?”

That did not seem fair but it did sound like Joker. Yusuke hissed slow as he watched Akira’s nails slowly prick a seem in his pants. Another slow drag of hands and a pull and his pants disappeared in a blue flame. He shook his head as he watched Akira lower his head into his lap. That smug expression and that heated glance. Even as turned on as he was, he recognized his Joker when he saw him.

X

“You’ve always been beautiful at this.” Yusuke rasped as he watched Akira. the way those eyes flicked from gold to red. He was captured solidly by Akira’s expressions. This cat part of him. He knew it was because of the shadow but he couldn’t look away. This was going to be something that Yusuke never forgot.

He bot back his moan when Akira nuzzled his length. Something Akira usually did but this just felt different. Maybe it was because they were in mementos but maybe the heat was affecting Yusuke as well. He let a moan escaped when he saw the wetness that was left across Akira’s face.

“Are you in heat?” He slipped his finger across Akira’s cheek before he moved the trail of precum and pushed it to Akira’s lips. “So hot, so beautiful.” Yusuke whispered. That gave him a moment of eye contact before Akira’s tongue slid out and he ran his tongue from the base of Yusuke’s aroused length to the crown.

Yusuke was frozen in his spot from the sensations. The rasp, the wetness. He had a cat tongue too. Yusuke’s fingers combed over Akira’s hair and the cat ears as he fought to keep his hips still. All he wanted to do was thrust forward or drag Akira onto his lap. It was what he would have done if Akira hadn’t told him already what he needed to do.

Another lick slow and torturous. Akira’s tongue teased around the crown as Yusuke fought his need to thrust. His hips trembled as he sat. Akira’s tongue was rough but not painful. It was a sweet ache that spread across his length and travelled all the way up his spine. It slightly robbed him of vision and when Akira’s tongue dipped along his slit Yusuke swore and lost his vision for a few seconds.

What a tease. He was enjoying this, enjoying the benefits and Yusuke had to sit there and take it. He swallowed before he groaned when Akira resumed his attack. Slow licks over his slit as precum bubbled over. It never left his crown because Akira’s hot tongue swiped it away as Yusuke’s fingers ached to make him hurry.

“Joker.” He whispered. He had almost called for Akira but this was better. Akira’s eyes were focused on him and the smile he gave Yusuke was his only warning. It was a sight he had seen so many times before but it never failed to strike him as truly. “Devilishly erotic.” He breathed as Akira slowly swallowed him until the root. “Devil.” He whispered. “Beautiful devil.” His fingers dug into the seat so he would not move one inch. Akira’s fingers pinched into his hips as Akira’s eyes turned pure gold. “So erotic.”

The wet sound that came from Akira’s throat when he pulled back made Yusuke’s hips tremble. When he moved back and his throat clenched around Yusuke, he lost the strength to maintain eye contact. He bit back his swears, his prayers and all manner of curses and wrestled for self-control. Akira could be so much. He challenged himself and liked to tease Yusuke so much. A man could honestly only take too much and Yusuke felt on edge already.

A teasing stroke of a claw around his base made Yusuke’s legs and hips tremble. When he forced himself to meet Akira’s gaze, he saw amused golden eyes. He dragged his hand from where he had braced it before he allowed himself to cup the side of Akira’s face. He saw his Akira in those golden eyes. His Akira and his Joker. Both were beautiful even in this mess.

When Akira finally pulled back it was with a wet sound that did more to Yusuke’s arousal than he was willing to admit. He watched the way that Akira kissed the sides before his tongue treated Yusuke to a rough pleasurable tingle. How pretty this scene was.

Akira’s breathing was coming in pants. The way he looked, golden eyed and heated. Yusuke’s length looked so wet and big compared to Akira’s mouth. That he had taken the entire thing into his throat. That he had swallowed it and looked ready to do it again. Yusuke moaned when Akira suckled on the tip of his cock before he teased the crown with his fangs.

“You’re a horrible tease.” Yusuke rasped as he tilted Akira’s head so they could meet gazes. He gently stroked the soft black ear and the shudder that went through Akira made his cock throb. “Finish what you started Akira. Else you will make me take over.” Yusuke warned.

“Sounds like fun to me Fox.” The words came out roughly but it was still Joker. Akira rubbed his bare face against the length of Yusuke’s cock before he let his tongue slowly lave over the tip. “Maybe next round if these are still here.” He flicked the ears before he let his tail hold high. Yusuke swallowed as Akira set himself into a better position. “And now.” Akira slowly teased. “We make this disappear.”

He did just that. Yusuke had a warning but it was not enough. The combination of the cat tongue wrapping around him. The roughness, heat and wet made him choke and shudder. His legs trembled and he had no strength to stop it. Yusuke called for Joker when he came. He called for his mischievous lover as he stared into gold.

X

“Gonna miss them not?” Akira muttered as fixed his Joker clothes. “Let’s never get hit with anything that shadow has.”

“Was the heat unbearable?” Yusuke had put himself together rather nicely but Akira knew his boyfriend. He knew that Yusuke’s legs were still a little weak. “I suspected it affected your thought processes.”

“Only at the start and that was an interesting sensation.” He had needed it so badly. It had been nice when he had regained control. Sucking Yusuke’s cock was fun. He had almost cum while swallowing. It had filled his mouth so nicely. Akira fought back a shudder as he recalled it. It had been bigger than it usually was and the way it had throbbed. “We need to get home.” Akira murmured to his boyfriend. “Do a proper check-up.” If only Mementos had lube. Or maybe that was a good thing.


End file.
